Resident Evil : Recall
by TheOceanIsland
Summary: Read my OC stories based on the Resident Evil Series. Here's the forum,feel free to join us! /forum/Resident-Evil-Recall/124999/ - Starring Samuel J Hudson : Escape from NY Dr.Shay Garris (former Umbrella Scientist) Anthony Steward ( S.T.A.R.S) aka Tank Natara Mezurnishvili (FBI profiler) Ozwell Wesker (New Villan lol) Canon: Sheva Alomar Helena Harper
1. Chapter 1: Samuel James Hudson

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Resident Evil series. Maybe one day? I do own my OCs Which in this case is Samuel James Hudson

_**Want to RP with us? Join us on the forum!**_

_** forum/Resident-Evil-Recall/124999/**_

**Resident Evil : Recall**

**New Year's Eve Gone Wild**

Location : New York

Description: Escape from NY

Event : New Year's Eve , ball dropping.

**Officer SJ Hudson**

Sweat dripping from his forehead as he ran as fast as he could. How could he have known that the all too famous Big Apple would turn out to be such an apocalyptic scenery. He just wanted to go and see the Ball dropping and well do as everything does. Kiss your lover when they count down and go to the late parties of that night. Oh and not to forget to make fake promises for the new year we never keep anyway or even forget. It was terrifying what he had been through by now and what he had seen. He had to snatch guns and ammunition from dead or half alive guys. His current status was slightly traumatized,hungry,dehydrated and well sweaty.

Samuel had to keep on going and was determined to get out of here. He wasn't going to die. Not like this. Especially not turning into one of those zombies. He was also too young to die! He was 24 for God's sake! As soldier he had time off to go to the New Year's Eve festivities and now here he is. In his dark blue tank top,his necklace from his grandfather's last bullet dangling around his neck and his jeans combined with brown Camper boots. He had discarded his jacket from his uniform a long time ago.

The quarter Latino jumped over the ledge of the buildings,up seemed to be a better way to make your way to the airport. The car he had used had been damaged too much by the infected storming towards him. People shrieking and yelling as they got eaten and simply torn apart by all the mutations. Lucky he was pretty agile for such a muscled and heavy body he had to jump with,referring to himself of course.

The rather tall officer was the sight on the eye for whether male or female. ALthough he preferred the attention from the ladies. In his Highschool years he was especially known for his football skills, Prom king title and as well a party going player. He never had like a real committed relationship, longest relationship he had was for 3 months? But that was already an exception. The shortest was 3 days and 2 nights. Handsome as he was and popular with the ladies he wanted to find the exception in the exception. An inception in the exception, to make it sound difficult. Simple language, _the one_. That one girl that made him head over heels and make him want to stay loyal.

Now here he was at the airport in front of massive amount of blood,infected spread around and crashed airplanes. He had to escape. Instantly. The cop's piercing light blue eyes scanned the area as he stood behind a container. You could heart the flames roaring and airplane pieces still cracking off the main body. Crushing into the grounds and making crispy noises as it landed on bodies. The fire spread and so he had to be quick. SJ aka Samuel James made his way to the back as fast as his legs allowed him to. But luck wasn't on his side.. A loud roar slash groan was heard behind him and fear began to rise in his veins,his heart pounding and his iris' minimizing in size. "_Joder.."_he cursed in his grandfather's native language. Did he dare to look behind him?

As he ran he felt his footsteps becoming lighter as the adrenaline began to kick in. Giving him that extra boost he needed to run to yet another half burning container. He was again met with another pile of fallen metal airplane pieces and bodies scattered around him. When he peered behind the large metal cubicle he regretted his actions immediately. A large whopper and a few infected were approaching him,seeking for the officer. He sat down and began to pray. SJ really didn't know anything else to do. He was really scared but when he saw his necklace had broken off his neck Samuel remembered he had made a promise to himself as a little kid. He wasn't going to disappoint his _abuelo_ (grandfather). He took the bullet and put it in his pocket,zipping it closed. As if he wanted to encourage himself he said,"Oh,it's on you btches."

Samuel rolled out of his cover and blasted as much ammo as he could. Making the large gat abomination stumble a bit. The cop saw his chance and ran towards his targets, drawing his knife he had stolen from a shop while New York had gone to hell. He leaned down and performed at the same time an uppercut with his sharp blade. Making a whole incision in the fat infected who had once been a human. Hard to believe. In his other hand he held his handgun and aimed for the infected's heads. Blasting them off one at the time. Although he thought he had done quite a strike SJ got pushed with an immense strength. He flew over the airport outside take off departure area. His pants torn apart as he scratched his knee and ankle over the ground.

The whopper was slow but yet powerful to surprise the quarter Latino guy. "What the-.."he muttered,squinting his eyes. This was useless. He couldn't fight such a thing on his own yet. He would lose all his ammo in one enemy. As if his prayers were answered he saw a ladder not far away. Samuel ran fast towards his requested rescue and climbed onto the ladder. The Parisian made a large jump over the other containers he was met with. The whopper still chasing him he sprinted and finally saw his escape. "Hallelujah.."he said with a smirk crossing his face.

A small airplane was still in tact and ready to fly off. Or that's what he hoped. It was only behind a large fence and well..those zombies seemed to not be able to open such thing of course. While distracted by his rescue miracle he almost fell off the high pile of containers. "SHT!"he yelled as he stumbled. Down was a large airplane on it's side. The wing could be used as a slide but several metal bars and glass shards laid on them. He hesitated but when he heard another loud roar from the whopper his decision was quickly made. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"he yelled as he made his jump. A second too late as he slid over the wing a glass shard scratched his right bicep and a broken metal piece wounded his arm as well. He rolled down the wing as it stopped a few feet above the ground.

Samuel scrambled back upon his feet his left hand going over his blood covered scratch. It stung like hell and it sure was deep enough to scar later. But ladies liked scars huh? Perhaps it did have a good advantage afterwards then. If he would still be alive. Once he could run again the whopper had seen him and continued his persecution. A loud roar was heard behind him as he reached the fence. He had to climb over it since he didn't have a key. The Whopper had other ideas though. The large mutation lunged towards him and smashed itself against the fence. Samuel right on time rolled away ,falling on the ground. The Whopper again planned another assault but this time it's weight was his own disadvantage and worked as a positive occurence for SJ. The fence busted open at it's enormous amount of pounds,making a clear way for him.

The young officer ran as fast as he could to the little airplane and jumped up to open it's entrance door. "Come on come on.."he muttered frustrated and his bicep aching. One more jump and he managed to pull it open. The stairs fell down and without thinking he rushed up them and closed it. He landed on his butt when the Whopper crushed himself against the flank of the airplane,"AAH!"

At least it was closed and locked now...Samuel quickly made his way to the pilot seat. The many buttons confused him for a split second but it was still a rather old model. It had a light engine and it was only meant for maximum 10 persons. He gulped and just tried to do something he'd seen in movies. He sat down and pressed several buttons until he heard a loud roar and the wind scaving on the propellers. "YEAH!"he cheered as he performed a fist pump. Although his cheer didn't last long or he tumbled almost over again as the Whopper lunged against the airplane. The little flying vehicle started to move and Samuel turned towards the departure road. Once there he pulled a handle which made it go faster. "Yes yes yes!"he began to cheer again. His heart pounded fast as he saw the Whopper make it's way closer to the airplane. "Oh shit shit shit shit..."he began to curse and panick now. But this time luck was on his side and he soon was much faster than the mutation,he pulled up and oh yes,he flew. His breath was still unsteady and his bicep drooping with blood had covered the seat but he couldn't care less. He was safe...and off towards home.

**Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are _always_ welcome.**

** forum/Resident-Evil-Recall/124999/**


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Shay Garris

**AN:** I do not own RE series! Neither do I own the people that show up in the lab to talk to Shay. They belong to Whatnocookiez, I've written the username above with paragraph he has written :)

Find us on the forum!

** forum/Resident-Evil-Recall/124999/**

**Experiment night:**

** Garris**

**Location:**Umbrella lab facility

**Situation:**Experimental procedure Licker test samples.

It was already 3:42 AM. The red digits were almost the only light that shone in the dark lab. Everyone had left but Garris. The young scientist just needed that answer to the T-virus plot. She had received samples from so called 'Lickers'. When she looked at the alarm clock,she let out a tired sigh and slowly got up. She removed her glasses and looked at the hundred samples. Each of them had been carefully added in a liquid to detect any strange effects on different material and DNA of humans. She quickly noted the time and the different tubes numbers. TVLS-0001 to TVLS-0975.

_Whatnocookiez_

The two figures entered the dark room, there was a single scientist in the room, a woman, she seemed to examining many different virus samples. The duo entered, the woman first, followed by the man. They both moved towards separate desks not far away from the scientist. Their employer had already got them their own desk by 'removing' their owners. They had been given many of the passcodes needed for the systems. To derive any suspicions, two packs of food were pulled out of the satchels as they both sat at the desks. The female quickly logged in calmly, as if she had done this hundreds of times. The man quickly stood in silence and moved over to one of the tables and picked up a small batch of papers and began to look through them.

Shay rubbed her forehead but then heard a couple enter the room and turned around. Who would have dinner or breakfast at 3:42 AM? She found it highly suspicious that they were here. Also she hadn't really seen this pair before. She kept her eyes subtly on them and decided to work further on her samples.

Whatnocookiez

A moment later the purple-eyed man reached for a lab coat and placed it over his shoulders, covering his dark clothing. He walked over to where Shay was working and decided to make contact to make it seem much more genuine. "Working late... Or early too?" He asked genuinely as he walked past her in the direction of a sample of the Las Plagas parasite that was floating around in a small test tube. - The woman in red continued to type before she had finished logging in, she stood up and reached over for her bag, pulling out a small data chip.

Shay briefly looked up at the man,"Euhm..yes,I am. Why are you still here?"she asked a bit suspicious. quickly glanced over at the woman and frowned. She had a security button not far from her and she wasn't the one who was easily fooled,if they'd show one more aspect she'd push it,no doubt. If anyone would steal their work,especially their latest research striving for an anti-Virus with new data received.

_Whatnocookiez_

The man gave Shay a quick smile before he reached out for yet another load of papers. "We're currently researching the Las Plagas virus." He told her. "It's said to have some sort of... Controlling properties and is showing strange signs of adaptation." He explained. "We were both so close to a breakthrough." His British accent began to show much more. "We've been transferred here for the night, we're expected to come up with something concrete by the morning..." He looked to his watch. "Or in a few hours..." He added convincingly. They both had their own story worked out perfectly...

Shay frowned and stood up. It sounded believable but she didn't dare to bet her life on it."there was nothing written in the reports for today nor tomorrow from a transfer."she said crossing her arms,"Normally they don't forget something like this,"

_Whatnocookiez_

The man shook his head for a moment before he gestured to his colleague. "Please show her the paperwork..." He told her. The woman stood with a very small sigh. She walked up to Shay with long and slow strides, when she had reached her she stretched out her arm to give Shay the forms before she spoke. "We have permission from Dr Cartwright and Dr Johnstone from the information department. She told her, showing Shay the signatures. "Our research is considered rather... Abstract..." She informed the woman using the standard fake story given to the two. "We were to do this covertly, only letting a handful of staff know..." She let Shay keep the forms and moved back to where she was. Her pistol was visible in it's place on her leg-strap. But there was nothing strange about an Umbrella employee carrying a sidearm... After all she wasn't even dressed as a scientist, her fake identity was more of an... Information/ security personnel position... The man turned back to studying the parasite in silence... Knowing that the standard Umbrella employee wasn't a big talker, he liked to stick to his part...

Shay only worked here a year but still she found this rather odd. "Hm,..I see."she said looking the papers carefully over. Making sure she checked the signatures as well bt they looked very similar to her colleagues' ones. "My bad to keep you up."she said handing the bundle of paperwork back. She turned back to her samples and saw an odd reaction as she had added a piece of ham in one of the samples. She had really tested a lot of them and with each a different thing. From a ham piece to a fingernail. Shay quickly pulled out her device and recorded the actions and scanned them.

_Whatnocookiez_

"No worries." The male said as he recorded something on the touch screen in front of him, carefully placing the data chip inside just as Shay began to write. His back was turned to her so she couldn't see anything. After a moment he removed the chip and moved away from the monitor. He stopped off next to Shay for a moment. "Any interesting reactions?" He asked as he saw the expression on her face change as she saw what happened with the ham. : Taking the short time available to her, the woman took the syringe from the side coolly and inspected it closely, looking like she was working she scribbled down the dosages on the paper and passed it to her colleague, while at the same time slitting the syringe into her side case that she had especially for this.

Shay didn't even glance,she was always focused if she had to make reports and observations. After all that's how she got in here at such young age. She was only 16,"Yes,I'd never expected that the T virus sample would react this strongly to the ham.."She said and even noticed a light mutation. If already a micro dosage of ham did this to one little tube of DNA.. What would..it do to a full human body? TVLS-243,she wrote down and placed it into a closed examination scanner. She totally didn't notixed their presence nor stealing anymore. Which she wouldn't regret in later life.

_Whatnocookiez_

The man faked an interested smile and nod. "The virus can work in satisfying ways." He spoke. "Whether it's mutating ham or... Controlling minds..." He added, guessing that a bright woman like Shay would already know this... The woman in red glanced over to him and tapped her wrist, indicating the time and pointed towards the door. That moment an enraged scientist entered and angled straight for Dr Garris. "Garris!" He almost yelled. "What have you learned?" He asked seriously, this was in fact Doctor Cartwright, one of the heads in the information department. "Hurry up, time's wasting!" He told her loudly.

Shay shot up and quickly handed him the clipboard and prints out the other recent information she had written and saved in her device. She also pointed at the sample in the scanner," ! I euh.. Statusreport results in progress and also a strange reaction on muscles of a cow. In other words ham. It's even had a light mutation as result as it combined with human DNA and a sample of a licker."she quickly reported and took the sample out of the scanner,"Test tube TVLS-0243,sir."

_Whatnocookiez_

The man briefly looked over the notes and the virus sample, "Good, I'll sit in for the moment on one of these desks to transfer the information." He told her quickly. "Try adding a higher strain of the licker Beta DNA." He ordered as he sat down against the desk not far from the woman. "If there are any signs of instability, I want you to place it in confinement. Do NOT end without my permission!" He ordered again. This time much sterner. He quickly rose from his seat and walked over to where the woman was standing. Now... The woman stuck out her hand slightly and the syringe penetrated the scientist's arm. He turned to look down, but the agent had already switched it for a pen. "Sorry Sir." She said quickly before she moved away and gestured to her partner. "We should get our findings back as soon as possible." She told him, that was her signal that the stage was done. The man quickly nodded and followed her out of the room, leaving their lunch bags on their continued on with his research. "Have you done as I suggested yet Dr?"

Shay strangely looked at the couple but then quickly went back to her samples as her higher in command asked her. She carefully reopened the sample and inserted a higher dose of DNA. it had to happen quick and reclosed the tube. Putting it back in the little tray. "Yes,I did,sir."she said showing the sample. As she wanted to look at the sample she saw something very strange. Another mutation happened,a much stronger one. You could hear it swell in the tube and giving off some dark liquid mixed with a few little orange infection sacks. Tiny but certainly as deadly,"Oh God.."she said as she looked at it with wide eyes.

_Whatnocookiez_

Cartwright's eyes widened and he quickly moved over to his subordinate. "Marvellous..." He exclaimed. "A matter of seconds and it has already began to mutate on a massive scale!" This was all part of the covert agent's plan, the virus that was now inside the scientist would slow the scientists down just enough to let the mutation reach it's maximum capacity. Cartwright began to tense. He gripped the arm that was injected earlier. He stumbled back to the wall in pain.

Shay nodded,"It is sta-sir?"she then asked as she saw him stumble but then widened her eyes,"Sir! Are you alright?"she asked but kept distance

_Whatnocookiez_

He failed to answer. He fell to his knees and dropped silent. After a moment of silence he turned to face the doctor again with a much more plain outlook. Suddenly, his neck began to expand and then his cheeks before his mouth opened. A set of squid-like mandibles erupted from his mouth and he lunged towards the scientist in an effort to pass on the infection. The test tube began to shake as the virus began to expand further and the glass suddenly broke open. :: Both agents made their way out and into the corridors, the male took off his lab coat and they entered the small room to their right where their equipment was stored...

The sixteen year old scientist literally shivered in terror ad she saw her boss mutate. She had seen this before but only in small doses but this..is this what they really created? Shay quickly reacted out of reflex and kicked him away. A rushed dose of adrenaline shot through her blood as she took her device with her and rushed out. It contained almost everything she had worked on,even the new licker information. As she ran away,she didn't want to call security. She wanted to get out of here. Se didn't want this. Not in this way. How could she have been so blind. Nobody would just take an 14 year old to get educated ad a high standing scientist and to improve the human race with a serum. That moment she slightly embittered towards others and also felt slightly self-conscious.

_Whatnocookiez_

The duo quickly dressed into their equipment, grabbing their pistols and extra weapons and left the room. The alarm was now sounding and dozens of guards were already moving towards the room. This provided them with the perfect opportunity, not many people would survive this, even if they made it above ground they wouldn't make it far in the cold. The duo made their way through the corridors. "Central control's up this way." Spoke the male as he checked the device on his wrist.

Shay rushed through the steeled halls and closed every door behind her with her card. If she was fast enough she could easily reach an emergency convoy car on time. She then stopped,she needed more information. If she leaves now.. Sht,she crushed under her breath. This..she must take the opportunity. The teenager girl made her way to the large elevators only for the scientists and managed to avoid guards. Heading downwards to the file room and other documentary that were stored.


End file.
